


Caged from Rain

by LifeGivesLemons (AmayaNoCho)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Rain, Real Life, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaNoCho/pseuds/LifeGivesLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me typing my feelings while sitting in my dorm room and watching the rain, hoping it'll still be here when I'm on my way to and from my next and last class of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged from Rain

When it rains, I feel caged in a way that most would not agree with, and still others may not fully understand. Rain cages so many of us in a way that is of fear or disdain, because we are wanting to avoid it, avoid its touch and what it does to us or our possessions. The mud is seen as disgusting, as something to avoid, too, and is normally a result of the rain. 

When I think of rain, I feel happier. I enjoy the sound of its pitter-pattering on ceilings, on windows, on sidewalks and streets. I enjoy its smell, a scent I would fill a room with if I could. I do not wish to hide from it, but to embrace it, to step outside and feel its touch on my skin, feel the drops trace my cheeks and drop off the tip of my nose. I feel, for once, like a small child, like I want to forget all my tasks and worries and just dance around outside and laugh while the rain falls all around me. 

When it rains, it is like the return of a long-lost friend to me. When the thunder and lightning join in, I do not fear any of it, but instead become more eager to see it, to watch the sky light up or be streaked by the bolts as they travel the whole length of the skies to touch the earth below. When I hear the thunder, I feel a sense of excitement within my chest, whether it's a loud, boisterous boom or a low rumble. The rain and the storm are bringers of memories I love and yearn in this life which demands so much of me now, with its places to be and people expecting so much from me. 

It is not the rain that cages me, but the people who fear and disdain it. They hold such high expectations of others, and one is that we keep ourselves in such pristine condition to the best of our abilities and avoid what may cause us to become unclean in their eyes, whether it be playing in the mud or allowing the rain to soak through our clothes and streak our faces.   
But I want for the rain to soak me like one who has just showered, with streaks from the individual drops striping my face to dampening my hair and causing it to appear darker, as it does when it is wet. I want to dance in the rain without a tune or tempo to follow, just the pitter-pattering of the rain to soothe my burdened heart. I want to laugh as it showers outside and not have to care what others thing of me. 

But that is not how society works, and it is society that I must be approved by. It is not what others want me to do, only what I want to do.   
When it rains, all I can do is walk slower when making my way somewhere, but still fast enough to get to wherever I'm going soon enough so as not to be late.   
When it storms, all I can do is watch what I can and listen for it hopefully, though it does not always ring out loud enough to penetrate these thick walls. 

I am not caged by the rain, but from it.


End file.
